


Excuses, Excuses

by KateKintail



Series: The Great Beyond [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 02:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill and Fleur try to share a moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excuses, Excuses

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters or world or anything like that! I make no money at all from this! 
> 
> Author Notes: Written for the Harry Potter May Madness community in 2013. I’m going to try to set all my stories this month in my “The Great Beyond” series (though I probably won't write them in any particular order): http://archiveofourown.org/series/35656

“She wanted another glass of water,” Fleur declared as she gracefully fell into bed beside Bill. 

He draped an arm around her, pulling her close and burying his tired face in her long, blond hair. “But she’s going to sleep now?” 

“Yes, finally. I—”

“I need to use the toilet!” came a cry from down the hall.

Bill rolled first toward his wife, then away. He padded down the hallway for the sixth time that evening, leaving the bed to Fleur. 

He wasn’t gone for more than ten minutes, but when he returned, he managed to make it only as far as sliding an arm around his wife and cupping one of her breasts before they were again interrupted.

“I want Ma-ma to tuck me in, too!” 

Fleur slid her hand over Bill’s, patted it, then pulled away.

In bed without her, Bill’s hand strayed to his cock. Exhausted though he was, it still stirred at his touch. The way things were going tonight, he might need to be quick. And he didn’t think Fleur would mind him starting without her. 

And, surely, Victoire must be ready to fall asleep at last. There was nothing else she could want. There had been bedtime stories, glasses of water, checks to be sure nothing was hiding under her bed, her window opened then closed, tuck-ins, and even a song sung to her. She had to be as exhausted as Bill felt in addition to being out of excuses. 

Fleur returned, closing the bedroom door behind her again. They lay in bed together a few minutes, listening for calls or movement down the hall and hearing nothing. 

Off came a shirt. And a slip. And socks. And shorts. Each item of clothing seemed to take forever, like a slow tease. 

Eventually, Bill couldn’t take it any longer and hooked his leg around Fleur’s, rolling with her, until she was on the bottom and he on top. He dipped his head, flicking his tongue at her nipples until she wriggled eagerly beneath him, until she was wet when his hand slipped down to finger her. 

“Ma-ma? Daddy? I had a nightmare.”

Bill’s arms gave out and he collapsed down on top of his wife, groaning into the pillow. “She hasn’t been asleep long enough to have a nightmare!” His words were muffled, but clear enough for Fleur to laugh at; her laughter was like golden bells. 

The two quickly dressed and exchanged nods to confirm that they were ready before opening the door. Victoire stood there, tears in her eyes, her cheeks wet. “Can I sleep with you?”

Bill got up, leaned over, and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “Of course, sweetheart.”


End file.
